


Repulsed

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sex Repulsion, Sexual Content, Trans Character, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: He didn't know why he thought this would be any different





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do people like little things like this?   
> Doubt it  
> But I needed to do something   
> Not edited

Tyler didn't know why he thought this would be any different.  
Why letting Josh have his way with him would be different than the countless times he tried kissing people or shoving his fingers in himself to try and just get used to it, at least.

He loved Josh, so he thought maybe he'd like this, but… this didn't make him feel better. His stomach rolled and his eyes clenched shut.

But he didn't even realise he was shaking until the rocking of the bed slowed and came to a halt, and he was brought back down with a warm hand on his wet cheek.

"Tyler?"

His hair was petted back off his sweating forehand, a kiss pressed to his cheek and Tyler decided having Josh completely stilled inside of him, just waiting, was worse than anything else.

"Okay, I'm gonna…"

Tyler whimpered just slightly as Josh pulled out, leaving him feeling open and alone…

He sat awkwardly, too close to Josh's heated body, and pressed a hand between his legs, the other coming up to cover his mouth and stop the spray of vomit that threatened to leave his stomach.

Josh sighed quietly, "can I touch you?"

Tylers gaze flickered momentarily and he nodded, choking out a garbled, 'yes,' and then, 'please.'

Josh shuffled impossibly closer and pulled Tyler foward, ignoring the cringe from their naked skin pressing together.   
Josh held Tyler, and Tyler cried. Josh cried with Tyler.


End file.
